Come Back to Me
by AnimalCops
Summary: Five years since that tragic day and George can't forget. His twin brother has vanished from this world but he would do anything to be with him again, even cut his own life short.


_**A/N from A.C.: I needed me some Fred/George. This was inspired by the song "Johanna" by Bobby Mackey. More specifically, the line: "Has your lover returned after all these years?"**_

_**Ah, also, I know this spell doesn't exist. Blah, whatever. I made most of this up on the spot. XD**_

George wiped his eyes, looking over at his twin's old desk. He had left it the exact way Fred had, covered with blueprints for a copious amount of products and candy wrappers. The lone twin ran a hand through his shaggy red hair and sighed.

It's been five years; five long, lonely years since that day.

George gently kissed a photo of his twin that had been taken a month before the tragic day. He set the picture down and got dressed, slowly and without purpose. He walked down the stairs that led from his flat and to the joke shop. His business has been doing poorly since Fred passed; not many people have come in, the girls have stopped flirting with him because of his missing ear, and it just wasn't the same with only one twin.

One twin. It just didn't sound right. Tears pricked George's eyes and he leaned against the front counter of the shop, holding his head in his hands.

"Freddie... Why'd ya 'ave to go..?" he whispered to himself, "I can't keep livin' on my own." His heart ached, chest tightened, as his mind raced. "I miss ye so much, Freddie..."

"You're not alone, Silly."

Was that... _Fred_?

George's eyes went wide and his head snapped up, looking around the shop. "Freddie..? No.., it can't be. Whoever's there, get the fuck outta my shop!"

"You want to kick out your own twin?"

"My twin is dead!" George cried, "He's gone! Don't do this to me! Get out!"

"Georgie, don't cry."

"Stoppit! Stop sounding like him! Stop talking like him!"

"It's me, Georgie." The voice softened.

"Y- You're gone... You're gone..."

"Do you need proof?"

"Stop teasing me like this!" He sobbed hard, pushing himself away from the counter. He dropped to his knees, hugging himself tightly.

A rush of cold air washed over George's body and he slowly looked up as he caught the unmistakable smell of Fred's favorite cologne. The form that stood before him was translucent but it was him. Fred was there, standing in front of him.

The elder twin let out a broken sob, his body trembling as he stared. "F- Freddie..?"

"It's been exactly five years, Georgie." Fred's spirit knelt before him, moving his hand to cup his twin's face.

The ghost's touch was a chilling feeling, not at all feeling like a person's. "F- Five years..." George whispered.

Fred's hand moved, ghosting over where his brother's ear should be. "Yeah. But, you know what?"

Trying to lean into the invisible touch, George felt tears streaking down his face, "What..?"

"I've kept my one wish, George."

"O- One wish?" He sniffled, heart aching as he stared at his brother.

"I can come back to you." Fred said soft, that beautiful smile of his was finally back.

"What? What are you talking about?" George nearly shouted, "Stop hurting me like this!"

The spirit let out a sigh, "Georgie... I can come back. I need you to preform a spell on my spirit." Sucking in a breath, Fred focused all his energy on materializing his hand so George could feel his hand; his real, human hand. "I can only... do this much..." He voice wavered and the touch to George's skin faded, "But... it doesn't last long..."

"What can I do, Freddie? I want you back... I want you back so bad..." Fresh tears dripped down his cheeks, "I miss you so much..."

"Five years, George. I just need you to use the Resurrection spell."

"That's... That's dangerous..." The elder brother whispered, staring into the spirit's eyes, "But..."

"But...?"

"I- I don't care! I need you back, Fred!" George cried, his hands moving up to pull at his hair. He quickly cried out the spell between bubbling sobs and before his eyes, his brother's form went from see-through to normal. "F- Freddie..."

"I'm back, George... It might not last long... but I'm back."

"It won't last..." He whispered, jumping into Fred's arms, "But let's make it count!"

Fred wrapped his arms around his brother and help him close, never wanting to let go. "I missed this." He said softly, "I missed holding you."

Sitting up straight, George looked into his brother's eyes, his own welling with tears, "I love you so much, Freddie..."

"I love you, Georgie." The younger twin smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

A shudder ran down George's spin at the missed feeling and the elder twin moaned, opening his mouth for his sibling's tongue. Fred held his brother close, moaning as their slick muscles met and tangled together eagerly. After a few long minutes, the two broke apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths for a brief moment before breaking. George was still and silent for a moment before quickly leaning down, working on the zip and button to his brother's pants.

Fred quickly pushed his brother back, moving to straddle his waist. George groaned softly, his hands moving to rest on his twin's hips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Fred's slowly moving waist.

Cracking his eyes open, George blushed, "Freddie, I wanted... I want to make you feel good..."

"Georgie, baby, you do. Trust me, yah?" He smiled, causing his brother's heart to melt a little. "I want to be sure we have time..."

"Time..?"

Fred nodded, stripping out of his clothes before tearing George's off, "You know how the spell works, Georgie."

"Yeah... and that's why I said it was dangerous." The elder twin let out a sharp gasp when he felt a hand wrap firmly around his member. His grip on Fred's waist tightened and his hips bucked up, thrusting into his brother's grip.

"Then le's always remember this day, Georgie..."

Moving his hand up to cup his brother's cheek, "We'll always remember it." Leaning forward, George let his lips meet with his twin's once more. He felt Fred shift on his lap; he felt his hard cock brush against his brother's silky smooth skin.

He moaned softly into that heated kiss but pulled back, breaking for air. Panting softly, he whispered, "Freddie, don't you need-" He was cut off with a loud moan as his twin moved down, encasing George's member in a tight heat. "Ohhh! Freddie!"

Pushing his hips so his ass was flush with George's lap, Fred groaned low, keeping his hips still to adjust. He leaned his head back, his plush lips parted to let out harsh pants.

"Fred... are you okay..?" worried brown eyes stared up at the younger twin.

"Bloody perfect..." Fred purred low, shifting his hips, pulling up and pushing back down, building a smooth rhythm in time with George's eager thrusts. "I've missed this, babe..."

"Ya feel so fuckin'... amazin'..." George moaned loudly, bucking his hips up and pushing his brother's hips downward. "I ain't gonna-"

Fred let out a cry as his sweet spot was hit dead on, "Ahh! M- Me either!" His body tightened automatically, muscles squeezing around the organ buried within him.

Tossing his head back with a sharp and sudden cry of his brother's name, George let go, painting his sibling's insides with his seed. At the feeling of being claimed by his brother and one gentle touch of George's hand to his member, Fred came hard, crying out loudly. The younger twin let out a low breath and fell forward, onto George's chest. Their afterglow lasted only a few minutes before Fred's physical form began to fade.

Gasping breathlessly, George wrapped his arms around his brother, "N- No! Not yet!"

"You'll be with me soon, Georgie..." Fred whispered, placing a soft kiss on his brother's lips, "You know how the spell works..."

"No.. No, Fred... Please..." He let out a sob when his arms fell through his brother's now see-through body, "Freddie..."

"You'll be with me soon, brother." He said softly, "Trust me... You know how it works..."

"I know..." Tears dripped down his cheeks as he watched his twin vanish before his eyes, "I know..."


End file.
